Send Me an Angel
by kandisi
Summary: Shoujo ai, Jun x Michelle. Jun Kazama enters the second tournament with the secret intentions of saving Kazuya, while Michelle enters to destroy him. When the truth is finally revealed, some unexpected results are the outcome... On hold


**A/N: **This is one of the several stories I am working on at the moment. I haven't seen any others on this particular pairing, but it's the same with a couple of the other fics I'm writing too. I really do hope you like this though! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own any of the Tekken fighters, though there are several of the guys I'd gladly take...

***

**Send Me an Angel**

Chapter 1

**** 

The second Iron Fist would begin soon, and Jun Kazama felt she was more prepared than ever. Or at least she hoped so. She was a beautiful young Japanese woman, and very strong. In both will, and form. She was dressed in a white button down vest and black capris. Her short shoulder length black hair held back by a white hair band with thin strands of bangs that hung underneath. 

She hadn't really entered the tournament for the same reason as most of the other fighters had. Some were there for sheer fame, some for revenge, some to gain fortune or respect, but she herself desired none of these things.

Jun had always loved animals. Animals and nature both the same. This is why she worked as an officer for the WWWC, a wild life protection organization. This was also one of her main reasons for participating in the Iron Fist. Kazuya Mishima, the all-time Tekken champion, and host of the tournament, was dealing business in smuggling protected animals, possibly for secret experiments of some kind. She wanted to make sure and put this to a halt.

There she stood at the window of her hotel room, doing nothing more than gazing down at the moment, deep in thought. There was something else troubling her about Kazuya Mishima. Jun had special physic abilities, the ability to sense things, emotions especially. There was something strange about Kazuya... Yet, she still didn't know quite what.

"Jun, the ceremonies will be beginning soon."

Jun smiled and turned around to face her roommate, Michelle Chang. Michelle was also a beautiful young woman, who had come a very long way for this tournament, all the way from her homeland in Arizona, a state in south-western America. She had long, medium brown hair which was tied back in a ponytail, and a various-colored headband that her bangs flowed over in a fluffy manner. She was dressed in fine leather boots that went up to just short of her knees, with a pair of scruffy blue jean shorts and a light brown, short sleeved leather jacket with a low-cut white tank top underneath. Michelle also wore beautiful native jewellery of all colours. Perhaps the piece which stood out the most was a beautiful golden pendent, lined with circular emeralds.

Jun hadn't seen too much of Michelle yet, since they had just arrived on the island, but every time she had seen her, she had noticed that no matter what Michelle was wearing, she never once took off her pendant. Jun figured it was either highly sentimental, or just for decoration, but it really didn't matter. The pendent was in fact of more value than it seemed, though Michelle had yet to tell anyone of this, for fear of those who would have the same intent of Kazuya Mishima if they knew...

Michelle was one of the apparent many who had indeed entered the tournament for revenge. Kazuya had kidnapped her mother to draw Michelle into the tournament. His reason behind this was, in fact, for her pendent. It was the key, a key to an ancient treasure back in her homeland. Kazuya knew the location, but without the pendent to unlock it, his attempts had been futile to date. Michelle was determined to keep her pendent from falling into the hands of this evil man, as well as to save her mother at all cost...

"I like your outfit," Jun complimented as she smiled and faced Michelle, "It's so unique."

"Thank you. I made it myself. I like your outfit too."

"I've been to America before; it just wasn't in the southwest."

"Well you'll have to visit it sometime, it really is a beautiful land," Michelle replied, but then her smile slowly faded to a frown.

"What's wrong?" Jun asked.

"It's just, many years ago; there were many forest, lakes, and animals. But in recent years, the forests have slowly been dying off, mostly from the lack of rain I suppose. I'm hoping that once this tournament is all over, that I'll be able to do something, to help reforest it."

"That's nice," Jun nodded, "If you have a dream, especially one that will benefit others, then you should always pursue it."

Michelle smiled, "Thanks."

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door.

"I'll get it," Michelle replied as she headed over to answer the door. She opened the door in a cautious manner at first, but then opened it all the way once she recognized who it was. "Lei Wulong?"

He nodded as he stepped into the room. "You know," Jun began, "It isn't very polite to enter a room until you've been invited."

Michelle chuckled at this. Lei Wulong wasn't exactly one of her favourite people either. He gave the term suffrage a whole new meaning, in the way he always seemingly looked down on women.

"Very funny," he sighed. Lei Wulong was the number one detective of the Hong Kong International Police Force. He was here to prove that Kazuya Mishima was indeed the one responsible for the International Mafia which had been responsible for the death of his partner, and he had also been assigned to help Jun Kazama, though it was obvious she didn't desire any help from him, or anyone for that matter. She had always been more of an independent, free-spirited person.

Lei turned his head to the side to look at Michelle. "A moment alone?"

"Please," Jun sighed.

"Ok, please?" He now chuckled.

Michelle nodded, "I'll be down in the auditorium," she declared before heading out the door as she closed it behind her.

"What's wrong this time?" Lei asked as he put his hands on his hips in a sarcastic manner.

Jun imitated him by placing her hands on her own hips. "Detective—"

"Lei?"

She sighed before speaking up again, "It's just you're always acting like such a big shot all the time, like a know it all. You act like you have no worries, that there are no worries, and that this is all going to be so simple, so easy, when it isn't. If you can't conquer your own faults beforehand, then they will come back to conquer you in the tournament."

"Nicely spoken," he replied, "But you're right, I'm not too worried over this. I admit I'm new in this tournament myself, as you are, but I think I won't have any trouble finding my way around here," he smirked.

Jun shook her head slightly. This guy would never change... "So, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about before the opening ceremonies?"

"It appears there's been a strange turn of events."

"What do you mean by this?" Jun spoke as her brows furrowed.

"You know how Kazuya supposedly murdered his father two years ago?"

"Wait a second, what do you mean 'supposedly'?

"That's exactly what I mean," Lei replied, "He's not dead. It seems Kazuya Mishima had more reasons behind the holding of a second tournament than we all originally thought…"

"This doesn't make any since," Jun replied in a puzzled voice, "How could no one learn of this after all this time?"

"I know, he apparently just made his debut by stepping out of a helicopter a little while ago."

"Do you really think Kazuya knew of this?"

Lei shrugged, "I'm betting he does. I had always figured this tournament was nothing more than one big trap, so I guess Heihachi is just another target, probably the main one."

Another knock was then heard on the door as someone from the outside shouted "Hurry up you two, the ceremony's about to begin."

It was obviously the voice of yet another guard, the place was loaded with them after all. There was one at every corner, seemingly always on their backs since they had arrived at the island. It had seemed to be this way for all of the fighters, actually. It appeared Kazuya wasn't taking any chances.

"We're coming!" Lei sighed as he now began to head over to the door. He was about to open the door for Jun, but she quickly stepped in front of him.

"I can get it myself."

"Sorry, just trying to do my job," Lei chuckled.

"Women can open doors just as well as men," she replied before heading out the door and down to the elevator at the end of the hall.

"Women..." Lei sighed, "I'll never understand um'."

*~*~*

When Jun reached the auditorium, she looked around to decide where to sit, hopefully in a full area before Lei, or 'Mr. Arrogant', as she called him, could catch up to her. She looked around at all of the different faces, there were so many, from so many different locations around the world, each with their own purpose and destiny.

"Hey Jun, over here!"

Jun looked around the crowd in the many seats until she saw it was indeed Michelle, who was now waving at her. Jun smiled as she headed down the fourth row to join her. She made sure she sat between Michelle and the other man who was one seat down from her to keep 'Mr. Arrogant', away for the moment.

"There sure are a lot of fighters here, huh?" Michelle asked.

Jun nodded, "There really are. It's easier to see this now that we're off the boat."

Jun's glance now wondered to the man who was seated to her left. He seemed to be a young, Chinese man. He was dressed in a white muscle shirt and black pants with a red belt around his waist.

"Marshall Law," the man suddenly spoke up.

"Kazama Jun," Jun replied as she now shook his hand.

"Sorry," he replied, "Marshall is my first name. I'm just from America, so I still have the habit of saying it the other way around. Oh well, most people just call me Law anyway."

"Is that what you prefer?" She asked.

"I'm cool either way, but I guess so." His glance then wondered to Michelle who was seated on the other side of Jun. "And hello to you Michelle."

Michelle leaned forward a bit to get a better view. "You too, Law. It's nice to see you again," they then shook hands as well.

"You guys are two of the nicer people I've come across so far..." Marshall sighed.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked.

"It's just that some of these fighters aren't too nice. There was this one African guy who appeared to be a boxer, I suppose. But anyway, I bumped into him by accident around the buffet table back on the boat, and he attempted to punch the hell out of me after calling me an asshole a second later. I blocked it, of course. The guards ran over and stopped us before we could fight or anything though."

"So childish," Michelle replied.

"And you also want to watch out for that guy Lee Chaolan," Law spoke, "He's definitely not a nice one."

Michelle nodded, "You got that right."

"Oh yes," Jun replied, "He's Kazuya's adopted brother."

"Yea, well he's not very nice either," Law declared. "But don't worry, there are some nice ones here, such as King, Wang Jinrey, and my bud Paul Phoenix."

"Funny how you can call them friends even though you still may end up fighting with them," Michelle replied.

"Hey, it's all in the game, right?" He shrugged.

"Hey Law!"

Marshall turned around to see none other than Paul Phoenix as he began to make his way down the row. He bumped into a few people along the way without saying 'excuse me', who weren't too happy.

"Hey Paul, what took ya so long?"

"You know me, I always come through at the last minute."

Just then, the lights began to dim.

"And thus begins the retarded speech," Paul whispered to Marshall, who laughed.

Michelle just stared up at the stage, but then turned her head to the side temporarily to face Jun, "What's wrong?" She asked.

Jun had a terrible look on her face, like something was terribly wrong, "I can sense something, something dark that's getting closer..." she whispered.

Before Michelle could say anything in reply, the curtains parted as a light suddenly came on, to reveal a man on stage. The man wore a suit which was a dark shade of purple, with his ebony hair slicked back. 

"It, it's him," Jun whispered, "Kazuya Mishima."

"The dark feeling is coming from him?" Michelle asked, followed by a few 'Sshhs' a split second later.

"Greetings," Kazuya began, "If any of you from the last tournament will notice, I prefer to give my greetings in a more 'polite' manner than my father did. In case any of you don't know, which I highly doubt, I am Kazuya Mishima, the most powerful fighter in the world and champion of the Tekken tournament."

Paul smirked at this, "Pah," he sighed aloud for everyone to hear.

Kazuya heard this from the stage, but ignored it none the less. He was used to being hated after all these years, and the truth was, he loved it, loved to be hated, feared, and envied…

"The matches are to begin tomorrow, and you will all receive tickets in the morning to inform you of the location, and of the opponent for your first match. And in case any of you haven't read the rules yet, there is to be no fighting attempts outside of those of the scheduled tournament matches, and this also goes for assassination attempts," he grinned as he looked down to a particular spot in the audience, before continuing on, "the penalty is disqualification, as well as immediate removal from my island, that is, if I don't kill you first," He laughed darkly. 

Jun just sat there, an unreadable look on her face. 

_ This man is so cold, so desolate of any feeling. Surely there is something I can do..._

Jun's other reason for participating in the tournament, though a secret one, was to help free Kazuya of his evil power. She could sense it all around him…

Kazuya continued to speak on stage. "And remember; only one of you will have the honour, and privilege of fighting me at 'my' Zaibatsu," he then began to head toward the stage exit, "And don't forget, I'll be watching," he was about to exit, when he suddenly turned around to say one last line, "Oh, and to my father, we'll see if you get as far as you think..."

He then departed as many people began to whisper things to each other.

"He's alive?" Michelle almost gasped as her eyes widened.

A few seconds later, the lights returned as everyone now rose from their seats.

"He, he's alive?!" Michelle now shouted rather loudly.

"What's wrong," Jun asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"Heihachi Mishima, he, he killed my father, burned my village..." She trailed off.

"He really was, well, 'is' a terrible man," Marshall spoke as he now rose from his seat.

Jun could tell that Michelle was terribly upset over this declaration, and she wanted to help if she could. Both of her parents were already dead, so she knew what it was like to experience the loss...

"Hey, do you want to grab a bite to eat with me?" Jun asked, "It's only three, so there's still some time left if you wanted to head out to the gym or anything."

"Sure," Michelle smiled, "I'd like that."

**A/N: ** Well, there's chapter one for ya, I hope you liked it. I'll try and see when I can have the next one up, but I'm also working on several other new slash fics, and I'd like to get at least the first chapter up to a few of them too. I like to work ahead now in days so I don't get writers block as much. Also, the rating should go up later on, but there's nothing much now. Well, I hope you review, and I hope you thought this was at least somewhat good so far...


End file.
